


When in Wiltshire

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold, Fever, Gen, I can't remember all of Joe's friends names oops, In hopes of inspiring Joe and Byron to do it again, Inspired by last year's vlogmas, M/M, Nausea, Not really a relationship?, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, You interpret it how you like, cough, headache, not quite, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Inspired by last year's vlogmas, when Joe realises Byron's going to be alone for Christmas and offers for him to come back to Wiltshire with him. This is particularly inspired by Joe hanging with his old mates, and I noticed sometimes Byron seemed to hang back from the group a little- NO BEEF!





	When in Wiltshire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just wanted to note that this is also on Wattpad titled Left Out|| Alternate|| as it's an alternative ending to the original work that I wrote which just seemed to encourage me to write more of these two.

Joe was laughing, drinking and vlogging with his old friends at the table, talking with everyone. Byron was sitting close to but not next to him, absentmindedly eating and looking at his phone. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he felt excluded so he just wanted to have a chill moment. You know the saying- when you're alone, go on your phone.

A little later in the evening, the group was doing secret Santa. Byron went to sit next to Joe when one of the other guys (unintentionally) bumped him out of the way. He ended up sitting on the end of the circle, curling up slightly so he was out of the way. Joe raised an eyebrow but Byron shook his head, saying he was fine. Joe stood, closing his camera and tossing it to one of his mates.  
"Just a sec," he murmured, and they nodded.

Joe stretched out his hand for Byron.  
"Can we chat for a sec?"  
"Sure."   
Byron accepted and took Joe's offer of help, except when they left the room Joe kept hold. Byron didn't mind, and that was probably the scary part for him.

"You okay?"  
Joe took them into one of the upstairs bedrooms, closing the door. His eyes were soft, and his hands were on Byron's arms.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You seem distracted. They do like you y'know?"  
"Oh."  
Byron shuffled his feet, and Joe sighed before giving him a hug.  
"Relax, I promise they do like you. You just seem distanced. Sorry I haven't hung around you, I got really caught up."  
"It's cool, I understand," Byron murmured, before the pair pulled away. Joe shook his head.  
"No it's not cool, I invited you and I was a dick. Nice job Joe."  
Byron laughed, and the pair hugged again.  
"Thanks for inviting me to your home, Joe. I know it's a big deal, so thank you."  
"I wanted to. Besides, I hated the idea that you'd be home alone during the time of year when it's all about being together."  
"I would have been okay," Byron disagreed, but Joe shook his head.  
"Housemates or not, you don't deserve to be alone on Christmas."  
Then Byron blushed, Joe smiling. They were smitten for each other, and they'd soon come to that realisation.

"So Byron, when did you realise you were sweet on our friend?"  
Joe had gone to use the bathroom, leaving Byron on his own with Joe's friends. One had finally spoken to him, but Byron did not want to talk about... that.  
"Excuse me?" Byron said, and the group chuckled.  
"Mate, we mean nothing by it. It's just... we're trying to protect Joe as well."  
"Wait, what?"  
Byron almost dropped his phone at the words of one of Joe's oldest, closest friends. The others didn't seem fazed.  
"We didn't think Joe would swing that way, but he... we think he has feelings for you, Byron."  
At that moment, Joe walked back into the room and silence fell. He looked around, raising an eyebrow.  
"Byron, you ready to go? We've got a big day tomorrow."  
"Yeah, uh sure. It was... nice to meet you guys."  
"You too Byron," one of the boys spoke, they all shook hands, one pulling Byron close to whisper in his ear.  
"We ship you guys, just so you know."  
"Shush," Byron replied, and they shared a laugh. Everyone stared at them weirdly, then Joe cleared his throat.  
"Alright Byraaaaaan, let's get going."

The ride back to Joe's dad's place was quiet. Joe was confused and slightly concerned about Byron, who was fidgeting in his seat. Apparently he was nervous.  
"You good?" Joe asked, and Byron shrugged.  
"Thinking."  
"If you're thinking about how hot I am, thank you," Joe chuckled, Byron quietly laughing too.  
"I think I'm just tired. It was cool, hanging with your friends and shit."  
"Yeah, it was good to have you there."  
Joe turned down an older country road, humming quietly to himself as Byron turned away, pulling his jacket hood over his head. Apparently he was done talking.

When they got back, Joe lead Byron to his room- Zoe's usual room, actually but she wasn't there at that moment. Joe flicked on a light and showed Byron where to chuck his bag, showing him the ensuite.  
"Shower if you want, I won't hear anything and my dad sleeps like a rock. I'm going to bed."  
Joe stretched out, feeling Byron wrap his arms around his waist. They pressed together, and Joe felt Byron relax.  
"Night Joe."  
"Night man, sleep well."

Joe settled down under the crisp sheets of his bed and closed his eyes immediately. He was so exhausted he couldn't even check his phone. He yawned and stretched out, snuggling down to get away from the cold British winter air. Even though the heater was blasting, it was still mildly cold so Joe was grateful for the warm blankets.

Meanwhile, Byron woke up from the freezing cold air, from his numbed feet to his hands, aching for some relief. He glanced around, frowning when he saw that his heater was broken. It was switched on and had a temperature set, but nothing warm was coming out of it. He had been sleeping in the freezing cold for god knows how long. He couldn't deal with the cold very well anyway- he was South African, sometimes he questioned his move to London.  
Deciding he couldn't put up with it, Byron stood and left his room.

Joe flinched as his door opened, the shadows waking him up.  
"Joe," Byron whispered, Joe opening an eye and almost shitting himself when he saw Byron standing next to his bed.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Joe yawned, and Byron shook his head.  
"My heater isn't working."  
"Oh, here."  
Joe sleepily pulled back his covers to allow Byron to get in. He didn't exactly realise what he was doing, but it didn't matter at that moment. Byron was cold, and Joe didn't want him to get sick this close to Christmas. The pair lay side by side, not touching or anything, until Joe rolled away on to his side and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Joe woke up to someone having a sneezing fit in his bed. He opened an eye, realising he was looking away from the centre of the bed so he rolled over, only to be eye-level with Byron's back. Joe sighed, reaching up to feel his forehead.  
"You feel hot," he murmured, Byron turning to look at him once he'd stopped sneezing and blown his nose.  
"I feel like shit and I don't know what's wrong with me."  
Joe frowned, realising Byron was going to cry so he reached up and pulled his friend to be lying down, hugging him.  
"It's probably just a cold bro, don't stress. Does your head hurt?"  
"A little."  
"Alright, stay here. Do you want anything to eat, drink?"  
"I'd love a cup of tea," Byron spoke, voice almost completely gone. Joe sighed and touched his shoulder, getting up.  
"Back in a minute."

"You're up early."  
Joe jumped at the sound of his dad's voice from the dining table, spinning around to look at him.  
"Mornin' Dad."  
"What time did you two get back last night?"  
Joe pretended to think, although he knew it was midnight when they pulled into the drive.  
"Not too sure, it was late though. Do you have any cold medicine?"  
"What do you need cold medicine for? It bloody won't cure a hangover."  
"Byron's sick," Joe replied, making a cup of tea just the way his friend liked it.   
"How bad?" Graham asked, taking his mug to the sink. He watched as his son made the cup of tea, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"He's sneezing a lot, and coughing. He had a headache but I'm pretty sure that's just because he needs his glasses."  
"Bring him down here, we might have to take him to the doctor."  
"Because he's coughing a bit?" Joe snorted, then realised his dad was serious and shut up.  
"He can't handle the cold Joe, he's lived in South Africa up until a short time ago. He has never had a proper winter, and it's up to you to make sure he's properly cared for."  
Joe was quiet for a moment, then turned to his dad.  
"When did you become wise, old man?"  
"When I had you two," Graham replied. He smiled and the pair laughed, until Joe heard Byron coughing again upstairs- it was followed by a groan so he took the chance to leave.  
"I'll bring him down in a bit," Joe said, Graham nodding.  
"When he's ready."

Byron looked relieved to see Joe holding a huge mug of tea, his coughing ceasing once the tea hit his throat. He felt a little better but knew it wouldn't be forever. He kept on sipping while Joe grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed with him, going to edit his vlog from the night before. Byron put his mug down and scooted down enough he could rest his head on Joe's leg- apparently a comfortable place to take a nap. Joe put his hand in his friend's hair, not even realising when he began to pull through the wild curls. Byron didn't even seem to care, his eyes falling closed as he relaxed completely. Joe sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. It was still warm, no surprise there because he'd forgotten to get the medicine he needed downstairs, and was about to get up to retrieve it when there was a gentle knock and Daddy Sugg appeared at the door.  
"Here, he might want this."  
He placed a couple of boxes of medicine on the bedside table closest to Joe, taking note that Byron was now asleep.  
"He should be fine, all he needs is sleep," Joe whispered, Graham frowning.  
"Is he warm?"  
"Yeah."  
The older Sugg leaned forward and gently put his hand to Byron's forehead, frowning.  
"Yeah, that's one hell of a fever. If he keeps that up we'll have to take him to the doctor to get stronger fever reducers."  
"Oh."  
Joe leaned closer to his dad, whispering in his ear.  
"He doesn't have NHS."  
"That's okay, we'll put it under your name or something. We'll sort it out, like we always do."  
Daddy Sugg smiled at his son, ruffling his hair before getting up from the chair he'd pulled to beside the bed. Joe sent a smile back, his hand still softly going through Byron's hair without him realising.   
Graham left after a moment, reassured that Joe would help Byron to the best of his ability.

"Joe?"  
Joe looked down at the sound of Byron's voice, nearly shitting himself until he realised his friend was awake.  
"I don't feel so good..." Byron murmured, hand on his forehead and eyes falling closed as he felt the intensity of his fever. Joe rubbed his back.  
"You're really pale-"  
Just as he said that, Byron launched himself over the side of the bed and vomited- once, twice. When he got to the third time Joe yelled for his dad who came running, immediately taking in the scene.   
"Bloody hell!" He cursed, coming over to be by Byron's head.  
"Byron mate, we're going to move you now okay? Just take it slow."  
Graham gently lifted Byron under his arms, Joe supporting his lower half and back while Graham got him supported. When Daddy Sugg gave the nod, Joe hoisted Byron's legs over the side of the bed during a pause in his vomiting, Graham grabbing his hands.  
"Lean on me son, it's okay. Let me do the work."  
Byron reached for Joe who leapt forward off the bed, holding Byron's head to his chest as he stood in front.  
"Okay love, take it slow, you're okay. Just a couple of steps and then you can stay there until you're ready to move."

With both Joe and Graham's help, Byron slumped into the bathroom then against the toilet, wrapping his arms around it as he threw up, coughing before more escaped his body. Joe sat on the floor and rubbed his back in slow gentle movements, sighing deeply.  
"Thanks Dad. Told you he wasn't feeling well."  
"You weren't kidding," Graham agreed. When Byron moved back slightly he touched his forehead, shaking his head.  
"He's burning up."  
"I tried to give him some medicine, Dad-"  
"-not your fault Joe, don't stress. Go and get a flannel, keep it in cold water for a second or so, then pass it here."  
Byron's head was buried back in the toilet bowl, and Joe felt ill himself when he could hear the little hiccup-whimpers escaping his friend. He did what his dad asked, grabbing a flannel from the cupboard and letting it soak in the cold water from the tap, squeezing the excess out before passing it to his dad. Graham applied it to Byron's forehead when he was sure he was finished for the moment, falling against Joe's chest. Joe let Byron curl against him, rubbing up and down his back while he whispered to check on him. Graham couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell Byron was responding to Joe and Joe was being careful. Graham smiled, nodding at Joe when he looked up from Byron. Joe sent a weak smile back, cradling Byron's larger body with his. Graham reached to touch the flannel, frowning.  
"It's already getting warm. Do you think you could get him back to bed while I clean up everything?"  
"Graham, I-"  
"-it's okay love, don't stress. You don't need to clean up, you're sick. Me and Dad will take care of it," Joe whispered to Byron when he tried to tell them he could clean his own mess. Byron huffed, before his eyes closed and he leaned against Joe again.  
"Bed?" He croaked out, and Joe couldn't help the smile.  
"Course, I'll stand first and then help you up okay? We're going to take this slow."

Joe flipped the dirty sheets away from the bed, using the clean ones to cover Byron when he laid down. Byron groaned, tossing his head to the side while Joe got everything cleaned up. He stopped every minute or so to watch his friend who was tossing and turning restlessly, and Joe felt for him as he knew how exhausted he was. That, and it was Christmas; the best time of year- well, the worst time of year to get sick.  
"Thanks bru," Byron murmured in a hoarse tone, Joe looking up at him and smiling.  
"Anytime mate. You just try and get some rest, I'll be downstairs with Dad-"  
"-would you... stay?"  
Joe paused, looking at the ground with his hand on the door, before he nodded.  
"Sure."  
With that, he sat back on the bed beside Byron, lying out with him. Byron laid on his side facing him, eyes falling closed as he threw a hand over Joe's stomach. Joe rubbed that arm slowly and gently, sighing. He waited for a moment, listening to Byron's crackly-heavy breathing. He was so sick, it broke Joe's heart. Byron didn't deserve it, he was so sweet and kind and funny.   
Joe snapped himself from his thoughts with that last one, wincing. Man, he really had to stop feeling feelings. What an inconvenience.

"Joe?" Byron whispered into the darkened room, moving his arm from Joe's stomach. Joe was asleep, snoring softly while his phone rested on his chest. Byron frowned and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding close.  
"Thanks for everything," he whispered, as Joe began to wake up.  
"No problem," he murmured sleepily, brushing his hand through Byron's hair until he reached the back of his neck where he held on for a moment, pressing his thumb into the knots of his shoulders from when he was vomiting. Byron snuggled his head back down, closing his eyes. Joe's eyes began to droop as well, but his hand didn't slow until he was actually asleep. Byron on the other hand, just flopped on to his other side, hugging Joe's leg to his chest.

Graham poked his head into the room and smiled, seeing Byron attached to Joe's leg and Joe sleeping soundly. Byron still looked pale and exhausted, a little sick to his stomach but improving slowly. Joe, on the other hand, was completely dead against his friend, and as Graham followed Joe's arm he figured out Joe had his hand in Byron's curls. He smiled, stepping back out of the room. Joe had this.

Byron was thrust out of his sleep by a row of coughs sounding through his chest, each one more painful than the one before. Joe was waking up from above him, confused about why his leg was coughing before he realised where Byron was and leant down, giving him light thumps on the back. When he was certain he wasn't going to cough again, Byron scooted up enough he could lean against Joe's shoulder, resting his head there. Joe didn't complain or move; he simply ruffled Byron's hair.  
"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
"I'm... okay..."  
"Alright mate, if you're sure. Just tell me if you need something."  
"I'm worried about tomorrow," Byron confessed, and Joe seemed confused.  
"What about tomorrow?"  
"It's Christmas Day, even now we should probably be downstairs with your family-"  
"-oh, By. Hey, don't think about that. I'd rather be with you, making sure you're okay than downstairs with the fam, cracking jokes and worrying myself into a hole in the carpet."  
Byron weakly smiled at that, sighing.  
"Thanks, Joe. You and your family have been so great and I feel like I've done nothing."  
"You kept me company in London, that's all I needed," Joe replied. He nudged Byron's elbow with his own, his smile wide.  
"Just try not to think about it as though you're a burden, okay? You're not."  
"Thanks."  
Byron's eyes were falling closed again, and Joe brushed through his friend's hair.  
"I'm just going to go and talk to dad, stay here alright?"  
"Okay."

Joe found his dad sitting at the dining table with a couple of his family members, his dad spotting him and smiling. Joe grabbed his arm and dragged Graham away from the group, apologising to his family quickly before arriving in the living area. Graham seemed confused, but he stayed quiet while Joe explained what was going on.  
"Byron is still feeling shitty, he threw up at least twice, and I don't know if we can get his fever down."  
"Do you want me to check on him?"  
"Please."  
Joe seemed scared, and Graham ruffled his hair.  
"C'mon then, let's go and see him."

Byron was back in the bathroom, his head buried in the toilet bowl while he kept getting sick. Joe rushed over, kneeling down beside his best friend to rub his back for him.  
"It's okay mate, it's just me. Dad's here too, he just wants to help," he explained, Byron groaning as he gagged again.  
"Joe..." He whispered, and Joe frowned.  
"By, do you want a bucket instead so you don't hurt your neck?"  
When Byron didn't reply, Joe turned to get up and get a bucket but was surprised when there was one handed to him. Graham had obviously anticipated Joe's actions, and Joe thanked him briefly before reaching for Byron's shoulders.  
"It's okay mate, I'm right here. Take it slow."  
Byron's gagging soon slowed to panting, and he reached for Joe. Joe wrapped his arms around his shoulders, helping him straighten up. He rubbed his back, watching with wide eyes as Byron's chest heaved to catch his breath. He was exhausted, and not entirely sure he could take another round of vomiting.  
"Joe... Joe I can't..."  
"Can't what, love?"  
"I can't go for another... another round."  
"Oh By. Okay, hold on."  
Graham held Byron's arms while Joe got sorted sitting on the floor. He opened his legs and Byron scooted into the gap, resting his head on Joe's chest. Joe ran through his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"Breathe, baby. Breathe."  
Graham watched as Joe held Byron's head to his chest, trying to calm him down. Byron's hands were shaking as he reached for the bucket, and Joe held on to his shirt to support him. Graham placed a cold towel on Byron's forehead, glancing at Joe.  
"Where's your phone?"  
Joe's eyes widened.  
"It's on the bedside table."  
Graham left the room as Byron began to gag again, his entire body becoming weak. Joe held him up, pressing a kiss to his hair.  
"Are you sure you can get it up?"  
"Mm. Pretty sure."  
Byron's pretty curls were matted with sweat, and as Joe held him he swiped the cloth over his forehead and down the back of his neck. Byron groaned, throwing up water and bile. His best friend was right there with him, and as he finally convinced his body to give him a break Graham returned.  
"Okay boys, we're going to get into my car and I'll take you to the hospital. I called a doctor and they said because you've been so sick in such a short amount of time Byron, taking into account you're stressed during Christmas, that it would be best for you to get some medical help further than a cold cloth."  
"O-okay. Okay."  
Byron's body was practically collapsed against Joe, and Joe kept running his hand through the sweat-soaked locks of brown hair. Graham looked around, found a clean towel, and held it out for Byron.  
"Come on then mate."

When they got to the car, Byron leant against Joe's shoulder. Graham hopped in the driver's seat, waving at their departing guests. Joe stuck his head out the window and called goodbye, before closing it and his full attention turning to Byron. Byron was holding his chest, seemingly finding it hard to breathe, and Joe held his free hand.  
"Just focus on keeping them even."

Arriving at the ER, Joe watched Graham leap out of the car, telling Joe to stay with Byron. He was going to find help. Byron was pretty sleepy, and he was playing with Joe's fingers to stay awake. Joe had his hand in Byron's hair, stroking through to keep himself calm. At that point Byron was mellowed out but Joe was flipping shit, so making sure Byron was okay helped to destress a little.

Help arrived in the form of a nurse and a wheelchair. Joe moved out of the way but Byron grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.  
"Stay," he mumbled, and Joe grasped his hand, giving a squeeze.  
"I'm here."

Byron couldn't recall the next couple of hours if someone asked him- he remembered Joe telling his dad to go home and enjoy Christmas, Graham reluctantly leaving around 8pm, and Joe sitting in the chair beside his bed, rubbing his hand gently. When Byron was awake enough he would whisper to Joe and Joe just stayed beside him, giving a kiss to his knuckles occasionally.  
Byron liked that- he liked people kissing his knuckles. Especially Joe; it was affectionate and Byron craved affection in that moment.  
A couple of times during the night the pair were woken by a nurse, one offering Joe a bed in a nearby room. Joe refused, declaring he had to stay with Byron. Byron nodded, desperate for Joe not to leave him. That was the last thing he wanted.   
So the nurses fixed his medication, then left the pair alone. Joe had his head resting on the bed beside Byron's hand, and Byron didn't want him to get a sore neck.

At around 5am, Joe jolted awake due to a cramp in his neck and he winced, slipping away from Byron as he got up to stretch out.  
While he was walking around the large hospital room, Joe was checking social media's and reading messages from friends that had heard about Byron, including Jonesy who admittedly hadn't been Byron's biggest fan at first. He was just worried Byron was too much of a city boy to bring Joe back down to earth, but seeing them together he was reassured that Joe would be okay.   
Disturbed from his thoughts, Joe looked up when Byron began to sit up in bed, and immediately walked over to hug him.  
"Hey, welcome back," Joe breathed, and Byron rested his head on Joe's shoulder.  
"The meds are working," he croaked, and Joe smiled as he ran a hand through Byron's hair.  
"That's good, that's really really good. You're feeling better then?"  
"Much. I still feel ill but I don't think it's as bad as it was."  
"Doctor said it could be like that for a week or so."  
Joe's grip tightened ever so slightly on Byron, and Byron nuzzled into him for the first time in his life- he had never nuzzled someone, not even past girlfriends.  
"Will you stay with me? Until I can leave?" He whispered, and Joe tensed before he heaved a sigh.  
"Of course, By. Of course I will."

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you liked this please leave kudos, a request, or just a comment on what you thought of this!  
> Thanks heaps,  
> \- G


End file.
